Among the Hidden Stars
by ToBecomeAClown
Summary: Because it’s better for others. Because it shouldn’t be like it. Because it’s easier. Because it makes more sense. Their feelings will remain among the hidden stars. For now. ChaseLola, mentions of ZC and VL


Sup

**Sup? Random Statement: I was bored on Facebook so I went to see if they had a Quogan group on it and I typed in Quogan, and a person came up. A person has the last name Quogan? That's SO cool! I want my last name to be Quogan! Anyways, I have never read or written ChaseLola, so I hope it's somewhat okay. Read and Review!**

_Among the Hidden Stars_

Why must people always fall in love with the wrong person? Why can't things ever be normal in life? I don't know why, all I know is that life sucks.

The final bell of the day rang. I just had geography with Chase. He asked me if I wanted to go get some coffee with him after class since his roommates were busy. I didn't want to agree because it would rip my heart into smaller pieces than they already were, if possible. I knew I had to agree though, because he's my friend and I didn't have an excuse of to why not.

We walked out of class together. After only a few moments, I knew it was an absolute mistake. All my feelings of love, nervousness and guilt filled my brain and I was sure that all of the sudden thoughts and feelings flooding my mind would make me uneasy. I wouldn't be able to think straight or breathe. I would even put more pressure on my mind by having to control it. It's even more difficult when you have a civil war inside of your body, against your heart and your brain. It sucks when your hearts winning.

His arm is slightly swinging while he's walking and it hits yours. And you know you will never feel anything like that again. You get to the coffee cart and order a drink and you pull money out of your purse, but he insists on paying for you. You find a bench and sit down. You talk about nonsense things and you start to feel angry. You feel angry that he's dating one of your best friends, and that you're dating one of his. You feel angry that you love him and he doesn't know, and that he will never know.

He has to go do something, but your brain is too clogged to fully comprehend him. You decide to take a walk, to help clear off your mind. You run into your boyfriend in the middle of your walk. He kisses you and you hate it. Not because he's a bad kisser but because you feel guilt and he's not who you want to be kissing right now. You suddenly hate yourself when he tells you he loves you, and you respond back saying I love you too. You know it's not right or fair, but it's what you must do.

You go back to your dorm room, feeling a little better. You decided to skip dinner and sleep. Your roommates come in and you realize that you won't be able to get any sleep ever again if you remain in this room because you will feel to horrible about what you are doing to your greatest friend.

And this is a daily routine. And you cry. And you hate it.

A few weeks pass and your hidden feelings have only grown stronger. You start to become nervous of shouting out your secret. You walk with him to get coffee again, because you're weak and feel a little bit of hope.

You sit and talk and he surprises you. He says that he thinks he kind of likes you, and knows it's wrong and he knows that the feelings will never be mutual. When your face lights up it gives him hope. He sees the glow of your eyes, and a real smile approaching your face. He hasn't seen that in two years. He realizes you do feel the same way and he kisses you. He kisses you for several minutes. You have never been happier in your life. You feel like all your problems have floated away, which they have because all of them revolved around him. He pulls away and you smile at each other.

His girlfriend walks to you guys, but luckily she hasn't seen. Your feelings of guilt and nervousness come back but the confusion, and hidden love secrets around him are no longer there.

She leaves again, and it is just you and him sitting there. You talk and you become full of grief yet again because you both agree that you have to pretend it never happened and to move on with the people you are currently with. Which both of you resent.

Because it's better for others. Because it shouldn't be like it. Because it's easier. Because it makes more sense. Their feelings will remain among the hidden stars. For now.

**I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry for grammar mistakes or confusion. It was more intense then I originally planned. Please review, I never wrote Chola before and I REALLY want to know what you all think of it. Thank you! Review! **


End file.
